sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Czerwone pierścienie w Tropical Resort
W tym artykule znajdziesz informacje na temat lokacji Czerwonych pierścieni w pierwszym świecie gry Sonic Colors - Tropical Resort. Wii Akt 1 thumb|right|250px|Film pokazujący jak zdobyć czerwone pierścienie w Akcie 1 #Pierwszy Czerwony pierścień znajduje się już na samym początku poziomu. Kiedy gracz będzie biec główną ścieżką, w drugiej sekcji po zdobyciu Białych Wispów, zauważy mały tunel, a nad nim, w powietrzu szynę. Musi wtedy użyć podwójnego skoku, aby się na nią dostać. Pierścień znajduje się na samym końcu szyny. #'(Yellow Drill wymagane)' Gdzieś w środkowej części poziomu, tuż po pierwszym punkcie kontrolnym, znajduje się Kapsuła Wispów z Żółtym Wispem w środku. Gracz musi użyć jego Mocy Koloru i zejść pod ziemię. Następnie wystarczy skręcić lekko w lewo, a potem na dół, do miejsca z balonami. Pierścień znajduje się właśnie tam. #Nieco dalej, po pierwszym punkcie kontrolnym, znajduje się szyna, położona nad główną ścieżką. Sonic na nią wskoczyć. W pewnym momencie, zanim skończy się szyna, trzeba użyć zdolności Stomp Attack i zeskoczyć na dół. Gracz znajdzie się w miejscu pełnym balonów i Pierścieni. Czerwony pierścień znajduje się wewnątrz nich, na samym środku. #'(Yellow Drill wymagane)' Niedaleko po drugim punkcie kontrolnym i miejscu, w którym znajdował się trzeci Czerwony pierścień, zauważymy się podłoże, w którym można wiercić. Sonic musi zebrać Żółtego Wispa i użyć jego mocy. Trzeba jednak uważać, ponieważ przestrzeń do wiercenia jest niewielka, a znajdują się tam trzy kręgi pierścieni, otaczające trzy bomby. Należy pozbyć się ich wszystkich. Kiedy zostaną zniszczone, Czerwony pierścień pojawi się sam automatycznie. #Ostatni pierścień znajduje się na samym końcu etapu. Kiedy gracz grindował na trzech szynach, musi udać się na tą po prawej. Następnie wystarczy przeskoczyć przez drugi Rainbow Ring i chwycić Czerwony pierścień. Akt 2 thumb|right|250px|Film pokazujący jak zdobyć czerwone pierścienie w Akcie 2 #'(Yellow Drill wymagane)' Pierwszy Czerwony pierścień znajduje się już na samym początku etapu. Kiedy Sonic będzie biec główną ścieżką, zdobędzie Kapsułę, z Żółtym Wispem w środku. Gracz musi uruchomić ją od razu i wiercić w głąb ziemi, aż zobaczy kilka tuneli. Czerwony pierścień znajduje się właśnie w jednym z nich. #Drugi Czerwony pierścień można zdobyć od razu po znalezieniu pierwszego, lub normalnie nie używając mocy Yellow Drill. Kiedy jednak gracz znajduje się pod ziemią, wystarczy zdobyć Kapsułę z Cyjanowym Wispem i wycelować w odpowiednie miejsce, tak aby móc przedostać się pod ziemią. Po zakończeniu działania mocy, gracz zobaczy trzy platformy na prawo. Drugi pierścień znajduje się na drugiej z nich, tuż nad kolcami. #'(Yellow Drill wymagane)' Trzeci pierścień można znaleźć niedaleko po drugim punkcie kontrolnym. Trzeba przeskoczyć nad kolcami i na platformie zdobyć Kapsułę z Żółtym Wispem i od razu jej użyć. Kiedy Sonic znajdzie się pod ziemią, musi udać się na lewo i przejść przez tunel, znajdujący się w dolnym rogu. Zabierze on nas do trzech kręgów wrogów. Należy zniszczyć je wszystkie i kiedy to zostanie zrobione, w miejsce ostatniego pojawi się trzeci Czerwony pierścień. #Kolejny pierścień znajduje się bardzo niedaleko od lokacji poprzedniego pierścienia. Po drugim punkcie kontrolnym należy pokonać przeszkody i dostać się na dwa rzędy wiatraków, które uniosą nas w powietrze. Czerwony pierścień będzie widoczny nad pierwszym rzędem. #Ostatni pierścień na tym akcie, znajduje się w ostatniej sekcji poziomu, za Więzienną Kapsułą. Gracz musi ją ominąć. Kiedy to zrobi wystarczy zdobyć pierścień, który znajduje się nad jedną z położonych tam ławek. Akt 3 thumb|right|250px|Film pokazujący jak zdobyć czerwone pierścienie w Akcie 3 #Pierwszy Czerwony pierścień na tym akcie znajduje się już w pierwszej sekcji poziomu, w której można używać Quick Stepu. Znajduje się on za wrogiem na prawym pasie. Gracz musi żyć na nim zdolności Homing Attack, a następnie chwycić się linki wciągającej w środkowym pasie, aby dostać się na wyższe platformy. Na końcu pierwszej z nich znajduje się pierwszy pierścień. #Drugi Czerwony pierścień można znaleźć tuż po przejściu pierwszego punktu kontrolnego. Aby go zdobyć, gracz musi zeskoczyć z platformy, na której znajduje się w chwili osiągnięcia punktu kontrolnego, a następnie iść w tył, aż znajdzie drugi pierścień, na początku dolnej ścieżki. #'(Yellow Drill wymagane)' Trzeci pierścień znajduje się w sekcji 2D, po osiągnięciu drugiego punktu kontrolnego. Na jednej z platform, będzie można zdobyć Żółtego Wispa. Gracz musi użyć jego mocy i zacząć wiercić w ziemi poniżej. Po jakimś czasie wiercenia, będzie można zauważyć, strzałkę ułożoną z pierścieni, która wskazuje drogę do trzeciego pierścienia. Należy udać się we wskazywanym przez nią kierunku, aż zobaczy się kolejne strzałki. Gracz musi postępować z ich wskazówkami, uważając przy tym, aby przez przypadek nie wydostać się z powrotem na górę, jednym z tuneli. Trzeci pierścień znajduje się na końcu drogi. #'(Yellow Drill wymagane)' Czwarty pierścień znajduje się w tej samej sekcji co poprzedni. Tylko, że tym razem, gracz musi wiercić w dół i przejść przez jednego ze znajdujących się tam tuneli. Doprowadzi nas on do miejsca po lewej stronie, z kolejnym pierścieniem. #'(Cyan Laser wymagane)' Ostatni pierścień można zdobyć tylko przy użyciu mocy Cyan Laser. Kiedy gracz osiągnie czwarty punkt kontrolny. musi wrócić się i skoczyć na sprężynę, która wybije go na górną ścieżkę. Należy podążać ścieżką, omijając przeszkody i uważając żeby nie spaść. Wkrótce będzie można zauważyć platformy, na których znajduje się Kapsuła Wispów i lina wciągająca. Kiedy gracz będzie stał na platformie z tą liną, musi skoczyć i użyć mocy Cyan Laser, aby odbić się od pryzmatu i zdobyć ostatni już na tym akcie pierścień. Akt 4 thumb|right|250px|Film pokazujący jak zdobyć czerwone pierścienie w Akcie 4 #Pierwszy Czerwony pierścień na tym akcie można zdobyć już na samym początku poziomu. Kiedy Sonic będzie podążał główną ścieżką, gracz musi użyć zdolności Homing Attack na pierwszych balonach, które spotka. Doprowadzi go to do wyżej położonego, Czerwonego pierścienia. #'(Yellow Drill i Purple Frenzy wymagane)' Drugi pierścień na tym akcie można zdobyć tylko poprzez użycie Yellow Drilla i Purple Frenzy. W pierwszej sekcji poziomu, gracz musi użyć mocy Żółtego Wispa i wiercić w lewy dolny róg, aby dostać się do ścieżki pod ziemią. Będzie można tam zdobyć Kapsułę Wispów z Fioletowym Wispem. Należy użyć jego mocy i udać się w prawo, gdzie będzie już widoczny drugi pierścień, otoczony pudełkami do "zjedzenia". #'(Purple Frenzy wymagane)' Kolejny pierścień znajduje się w tej samej sekcji co drugi. Kiedy gracz zdobędzie drugi pierścień, musi utrzymać w czasie moc Purple Frenzy i cały czas kierować się w prawą stronę, aż do momentu kiedy zobaczy całą masę skrzyń. Wśród nich znajduje się właśnie kolejny pierścień. Trzeba zniszczyć skrzynki aby się do niego dostać. #'(Yellow Drill wymagane)' Po zdobyciu trzeciego Czerwonego pierścienia, gracz musi podążać główną ścieżką, aż dojdzie do jej końca i zbierze Kapsułę Żółtego Wispa. Należy użyć jego mocy i wiercić tym razem w prawą stronę, do następnej, podziemnej lokacji. Znajduje się tam ten sam robot, który gonił nas na początku etapu. Pilnuje on kolejnego pierścienia. Aby go zdobyć gracz musi szczególnie uważać na kolczaste kule, które ten robot wyrzuca. #Ostatni Czerwony pierścień na tym akcie znajduje się po lewej stronie Goal Ringu. Aby go zdobyć, gracz musi użyć sprężyny i dostać się na szynę po lewej stronie. Następnie wystarczy podążać cały czas w lewo, aż zobaczy się ostatni pierścień. Akt 5 thumb|right|250px|Film pokazujący jak zdobyć czerwone pierścienie w Akcie 5 #'(Pink Spikes wymagane)' Pierwszy Czerwony pierścień na tym akcie wymaga użycia mocy Różowego Wispa. W pierwszej sekcji poziomu można będzie zdobyć dwie Kapsułki Wispów - jedną z Cyjanowym, a drugą z Różowym Wispem w środku. Gracz musi zebrać tę z Różowym i użyć jego mocy, czyli Pink Spikes. Następnie gracz musi podążać prosto przed siebie, aż do momentu kiedy dotrze do lokacji zablokowanej metalowymi skrzynkami. Należy je zniszczyć, ponieważ pod nimi znajduje się pierwszy pierścień. #'(Cyan Laser wymagane)' Jakiś czas po osiągnięciu pierwszego punktu kontrolnego, gracz zobaczy sekcję z Kapsułą Cyjanowego Wispa. Musi ją zdobyć i wycelować Cyan Laser między metalowe skrzynie znajdujące się blisko środka danej sekcji. Odbiją one gracza do górnej platformy, na której znajduje się drugi Czerwony pierścień. #Niedaleko po lokacji, w której znajdował się drugi pierścień, gracz będzie mógł zauważyć dół, oraz mnóstwo kolorowych balonów. Zamiast wybijać się na nich w górę, musi on użyć zdolności Stomp Attack, która pozwoli mu na dostanie się do trzeciego już, Czerwonego pierścienia na tym akcie. #Na zdobycie Czwartego pierścienia na tym akcie istnieją dwa sposoby - jeden z użyciem Cyan Laser, a drugi z użyciem Pink Spikes: ##'(Cyan Laser wymagane)' Pierwszym sposobem na zdobycie czwartego pierścienia jest użycie Cyan Laser. Można go znaleźć między ścianą i metalowymi skrzyniami, w lokacji, do której gracz dostanie się po wybiciu z balonów, w poprzedniej sekcji. Kiedy Sonic będzie znajdował się po lewej stronie, gracz musi skoczyć nim naprzód, a następnie, zanim upadnie na kolce, uruchomić Moc Koloru. Należy wycelować laserem między ścianę a metalowe skrzynie, znajdujące się w momencie skoku nad Soniciem. Cyan Laser odbije Sonica od ściany, przez co gracz zdobędzie kolejny Czerwony pierścień. ##'(Pink Spikes wymagane)' Drugim sposobem na zdobycie tego samego pierścienia jest użycie mocy Pink Spikes. Kiedy Sonic będzie znajdował się w obszarze znalezienia drugiego pierścienia, gracz musi chwycić Kapsułę Wispów z Różowym Wispem i przejść do lokacji trzeciego pierścienia. W górnej części otworu, gracz musi użyć Mocy Koloru i przyczepić się ściany po lewej stronie. Następnie należy udać się górę, a potem w prawo, aby znaleźć się w miejscu, gdzie znajduje się Kabel optyczny. Teraz wystarczy przeskoczyć na metalowe skrzynie po lewej i chwycić kolejny pierścień. #'(Cyan Laser wymagane)' Ostatni pierścień na tym akcie jest możliwy do zdobycia, tylko poprzez wykonanie pierwszego sposobu na zdobycie Czwartego pierścienia. Gracz musi po prostu wycelować Cyan Laserem w kabel optyczny, który znajduje się po prawej stronie od metalowych skrzyń. Kabel ten przeniesie Sonica na platformę znajdującą się za Goal Ringiem. Właśnie na tej platformie znajduje się ostatni już pierścień. Akt 6 thumb|right|250px|Film pokazujący jak zdobyć czerwone pierścienie w Akcie 6 #Pierwszy Czerwony pierścień na tym akcie można znaleźć już na samym początku poziomu. Gracz może go znaleźć na drugich ruchomych platformach, które napotka. Pierścień znajduje się między nimi, na mechanizmie, które je utrzymuje. Wystarczy stanąć na przycisku wprawiającym w ruch obie platformy, poczekać aż znajdziemy się pod pierścieniem i go chwycić. #Kolejny Czerwony pierścień znajduje się w sekcji, tuż po osiągnięciu pierwszego punktu kontrolnego, na platformie pod główną ścieżką. Gracz musi skoczyć Soniciem na ruchome platformy i wprawić je w ruch przyciskiem. Następnie trzeba poczekać i w odpowiednim momencie skoczyć na platformę, aby zdobyć drugi pierścień. #Trzeci pierścień można znaleźć w tej samej sekcji drugi. Tym razem znajduje się on między trzema ruchomymi platformami, które na dodatek same się poruszają. Należy poczekać na odpowiedni moment i skoczyć, aby go chwycić. #'(Pink Spikes wymagane)' W obszarze znajdującym się po zdobyciu trzeciego pierścienia, gracz będzie mógł posiąść Kapsułę Różowego Wispa. Aby zdobyć kolejny pierścień, musi natychmiast uruchomić jego moc i zniszczyć znajdujące się po prawej skrzynki, aby dostać się do powierzchni pod spodem. Pierścień znajduje się na półce, nad metalowymi skrzyniami. Gracz musi uważać także na badniki, które go strzegą. #Ostatni pierścień na tym akcie znajduje się obok platform, na lewo od Goal Ringa. Gracz musi przeskoczyć wszystkie aby go zdobyć. Źródło *Filmy użyte w tym artykule pochodzą z portalu YouTube, z kanału użytkownika "NintenU". Kategoria:Lokacje czerwonych pierścieni w Sonic Colors en:Tropical Resort/Red Star Rings Kategoria:Lokacje czerwonych pierścieni w Sonic Colors